


Старые песни о главном (о внутрикомандной кухне)

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Fandom Kombat - Fandom, Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Bad Ending, Canon-typical swearing, Crack, Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fansubs, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Retelling, Script Parody, Slice of Life, Переделка сценария, Фейковые субтитры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Вдохновленная обсуждениями на инсайде иллюстрация идеи "если бы псы были командой на ФБ".Незавершенный ритуал... посвящения в настоящие фандомщики, ведь если не прошел летнюю фб, то считай, что и на фб-то не был.Спойлер 1: финал очевиден и по фильму, и по заданию ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Спойлер 2: но они сражались, как львы.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 91
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Спецквест — SCP (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Старые песни о главном (о внутрикомандной кухне)

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-2480, ["Незавершенный ритуал"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2480).  
> Обыграно название по мотивам обсуждения на инсайде: [раз](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jU4.jpg), [два](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jU5.jpg).  
> Трактовка вольная, но ребята, спасибо за ор и вдохновение <3 Это мой гифт вам!
> 
> Дисклеймер 1: Тут сборная солянка разных ФБ-шных ситуаций. Все совпадения и случайны (потому что автор совершенно не помнит, где что видел, и не ставил целью конкретные отсылки), и не случайны (потому что всё это по нескольку раз у многих было) одновременно.  
> Дисклеймер 2: Форма названия честно стащена с челленджевой работы команды про фидбек (с разрешения автора).


End file.
